I Can't Stop The Rain From Falling
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: An Argument Causes Sara To Get very Upset And Then Something Tragic Happens In Catherine's Life That Causes Her To Confess Everything. Cath&Sara, Don't Like It, Dont Read, Its that Simple. Please R&R. Rated T For Language. Chapter One Up! Enjoy Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I Don't Own CSI, Or Anything Else Related To It…. Sucks Doesn't It.

**N/A** This Is Really Depressing, So Please Brace Yourself. Inspired By A Song Called Can't Stop The Rain By Cascada. I'll Post the Lyrics on the Last Chapter.

I Can't Stop The Rain From Falling

By: Jessica Wilson

Sara pushed open the doors to the parking garage and began speed walking to her car. "What a bitch." Sara spoke to no one in particular and as she spoke, tears ran down her pale cheeks. She walked up the side of her car and opened the door; she slid in and closed the door quietly beside her. She grabbed a small tissue from a box on the seat beside her and began talking deep breaths. She started the car and sped out into the night, she was going home.

Catherine couldn't help but feel horrible; she had just hurt Sara, again. Sara had come into the locker room and asked Catherine to go for a drink with her after work, and Catherine replied in a less then friendly way.

"_Hey Catherine, would you maybe want to go out for a drink after shift, with me?" Catherine could see the fear in her eyes, but that didn't stop her._

"_Sara, why on gods green earth would I want to get a god damn drink with you after shift? I have so many other things I could do in my free time."_

Truth was, Catherine was so in love with Sara, all she was ever capable of was bitching at her, all the time, hurting her. She saw the hurt in Sara's eyes every day, every time she was around Catherine. "I'm such a bitch." That's when she heard it, the pouring rain outside her dark office window.

Sara stopped at the light and put the windshield wipers on. The rain was hitting the ground like glass, it was hitting her car so hard she though that ice was hitting her car. She was once again in tears. She hated the rain and she hated being alone in it more. Her thoughts where cut off short by a sharp pain in her right side.

Catherine looked out her window into the dark night sky and began to cry alone in her office. There was nothing lighting her office but the glow of a computer screen. The blinds on the window that allowed her to see into the halls were shut, allowing no light to filter into the room. Catherine liked the dark, and she liked being alone when she was upset, so she stood up and locked her office door. "God, why am I such a bitch?" She questioned herself for a few moments until a sharp knock at the door brought her back. "Who is it, and what the hell do you want?"

"Cat, it's Jim, we need to go to a car crash site immediately." Catherine stood up, whipped her face off with her arm and walked out of the door. She jumped in the Tahoe and sped off.

I'm Sorry For the short Chapter. I Know everyone hates cliff hangers, But I had to put the Sara one in there. Please R&R, thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I Still Don't Own CSI, And It's really Depressing Me.

"Oh god Brass, we need to help her!" Catherine looked over to the flipped over car. Tears threatened to fall down her sleepless face, but she held back.

"We can't Catherine, she's as good as dead." Brass was now holding Catherine in a hug.

"To hell we can't." Catherine pulled herself away and ran over to the side of the car. She looked and saw that the car wasn't on fire, nor was there any gas leaking from the car. She looked in the driver side window and took the hand of the woman pinned there. "It's going to be okay, I swear I'm going to get you out of there, I will, I promise you. Hold on, okay Sara." She never let go of Sara's hand she jus sat there, comforting her. "Listen, I know you can barely move but I'm going to need you to try okay. Can you try and do that for me Sara?" This time she got a head shake from Sara, Obviously she was still upset about earlier. "Listen Sara, about earlier, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to hurt you, I never have wanted to hurt you. I love you Sara, and when you get back on your feet, which you will, I want to go have dinner with you okay." This time Sara nodded her head. "Now, will you try and move?" Another nod. "Okay Sara, I need you to suck in your stomach and chest as much as you can. Then I'm going to pull this out." She pointed to a piece of a broken off dash board, the piece that had the steering wheel attached. "Then you will drop down, but I'm going to slide in so you will land on me, and I can get you out from there." Sara nodded and looked at Catherine. "Ready, one, two, three." Sara sucked in and Catherine could see the pain on her face, but she kept going. She yanked the dash out slowly so that she could replace the dash board with her own body. The dash ripped out after one final pull, and Sara fell on top of Catherine. "It's okay Sara, you're okay now." She pulled Sara out of the car and lifted her up so that she draped over both of Catherine's arms.

"Catherine, you got her out?" Jim rushed over and took Sara in his arms. "How did you get her out? I mean, not even the paramedics could get her out."

"Well Jim, lets just say, I know my stuff. Now, someone needs to get her to a hospital." She looked at Sara who was now unconscious in Jim's arms.

"I guess I can take her." He looked down at Sara and sighed. "I still can't believe you saved her."

"Okay Jim, get her to a hospital." She smiled as she watched Jim carry Sara to his car.

Catherine pulled up the hospital the next day. She walked in and started looking for Kid 5 Room 507. When she spotted the room, she looked in. No one but Sara occupied the room. She picked up the chart from the door and looked at the injuries. Broken arm, broken ankle, collapsed lung, concussion, 4 broken ribs. Catherine was surprised she made it through the night. She put the chart back on the door and walked in. She took the chair beside Sara's bed. It was a grey color and looked like it had never been sat in. She sat down and took Sara's hand in her own, it was obvious that she was very drugged up and she was waking any time soon. She rubbed Sara's hand with her thumb. She brushed the hair off Sara's face and smiled at her. She could see she was pretty cut up and such, she hadn't noticed the cuts and bruises last night, but she also wasn't really looking. "I'm so sorry about everything Sara, I really am." A small mumble came from Sara, along with the fact that her hand was now being held in a death grip. "Oh god, Sara, shh it's okay."

"Catherine?" Sara's eyes opened a sliver, and then shut again. "Ow." She proceeded to do this over and over until her eyes were fully open. "Catherine, what are you doing here?" She hadn't noticed that she was still holding Catherine's hand.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to see how you are doing, and it's apparent that you are doing okay." She smiled at Sara.

"If you call this doing okay, then I guess I am." She smiled back at Catherine and then spoke again. "Can you ask a nurse when I can be discharged?"

"Of course, on one condition though."

"And that condition would be?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That you stay with me until you are all better, you are in no shape to be living alone. I'll be happy to look after you, and there is a bonus, my kid is away for 3 weeks at camp, so there is no kid to try and kill you." She smiled as big as she could.

"Catherine, I don't want t intrude." She was about to continue when she was cut off.

"Sara that's nonsense, now 'm going to ask when you are discharged, I will be back in a second, don't go anywhere." She turned and started walking to the end of the room.

"Like I could!" She yelled after Catherine. As Catherine walked out the door she smiled as Sara's comment.

Catherine walked back in the room waving a load of prescription papers. "You can leave now if you want."

"Can you get my stuff?"

Haha, you guys know you love me! Me and my "will you come stay with me"-ness. Hope you guys liked it. R&R Is So Appriciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Still No Ownage Here, Damn.

After 3 hours, Sara was settled. It was a 2 and a half hour wait to be discharged at the hospital, and after that half an hour of rules and such for the house. The rules only took maybe 3 minutes, but Catherine told Sara where she would be staying, and where everything was. "You know Cat, you really don't have to do this for me." They were sitting on the couch watching some T.V show Catherine put on.

"I want to, Besides, I hope maybe we can get to know each other better, I mean, It's been 7 years since we met, but we never really got to talk. Oh! I almost forgot, while you are here, if you need anything, and I mean anything, don't ever be afraid to ask,"

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me." Sara smiled and turned her attention back to the T.V. "Cat, What the hell is this?"

"Well My Dear, this is Dirt."

"Well then, nice name, odd ass show." Sara began laughing but suddenly clutched her stomach. "Ow." Catherine shot up and was now hovering an inch above Sara's face.

"Sara, are you okay?" She looked so concerned about Sara, it made Sara want to jump up and hug and kiss her. See, Catherine liked Sara, but what Catherine didn't know was that Sara liked her as well.

"Yea Cat, I'm fine thanks, but you don't need to jump up every time I'm in pain." She smiled up at Catherine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just want to help." She leaned down and hugged Sara. "Sorry." She stood up and sat back down at the other end of the couch.

"It's okay, I was just saying, you don't need to run to me every time I say ow. It could just be I stubbed my toe." She looked over at Catherine, Sara couldn't believe Catherine just hugged her.

"Okay I get it." She smiled. "It's pill time Mrs. Sidle."

"You know I'm not married so don't Mrs. Sidle Me. It's Miss. Sidle, Or Sara." She turned on the couch to watch Catherine get her pills and water. Catherine put 4 pills on a plate and got a bottle of water out of the fridge for Sara. She walked back over and put the pills in the couch in front of Sara and handed her the water.

"Well then, here are your pills Miss. Sidle. Now take them all and lets get you to bed for a nap." Just then, it started to downpour.

"What is with all the rain?" Sara took her pills and put the water on the table. "Okay nap time." Sara stood up and reached out an arm, which was quickly moved to be around Catherine's neck. It was a slow walk, but they got to the spare room okay. After some difficulties, Sara was in bed, ready for bed.

"I'll be down stairs if you need anything" Catherine turned and started out of the room.

"Cat…" Catherine turned at the sound of her name.

"Yea?"

"Actually forget it." Sara closed her eyes, but Catherine wanted to know what was wrong.

"No Sara, it's okay, what is it." She sat down beside her, giving her some room so that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, it's just, I really don't like rain and I was wondering if you would maybe, stay with me?" She didn't bother looking at Catherine; she knew what look she was getting, most likely a disgusted one.

"Of course I will." She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She grabbed a book off the dresser and opened the first page. Sara rolled over and faced Catherine.

"Nancy Drew hu?" Sara smiled.

"I think I know who was in here last." They looked at each other for a brief moment, and Sara swore she saw something in those crystal blue eyes. As if by magic they both said in unison

"Lindsay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I Don't Own CSI, But I Will.

Catherine got about 3 chapters into her daughters Nancy Drew book and decided to stop. She could hear Sara now, _"Why did you stop? Nancy drew is so good, I read the entire series when I was four, I loved it!" Sara would smile and Catherine would smile back whole heartedly._ That was fine and dandy in Catherine's la la land, but she knew this was the real world.

After four hours Sara woke up and looked around, she saw no Catherine and her heart stopped. "It was all a dream." She frowned and looked for a clock.

"What was all a dream? God, I go the bathroom and I come back, you're up and questioning yourself." She smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, nothing, did you stay with me for the whole four hours?" Sara rolled over and faced Catherine with a smile. _'Wow, she stayed with me all this time, god I love that woman.'_ She snapped back from her thoughts when she noticed Catherine was about to speak.

"It's still raining isn't it, I wasn't about to leave you." She slid down so she too was on her side. She faced Sara and stared deep into her brown eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" The question made Catherine jump, it was unexpected.

"Well…" She stopped and thought on that question for a minute before continuing. "I'm afraid of fireworks and losing the people I love." She turned so she was on her side and put her hands behind her strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, I kind of thought that Miss. Catherine Willows wasn't afraid of anything. Who are you talking about, the ones you love? I don't mean to intrude, I'm just curious."

"Well, I was talking about Lindsay, my sister, and a few other people I care about." She smiled to no on in particular then stood up. "How about some food?"

"That would be amazing, I'll be right out." Sara sat up on the bed and watched Catherine leave.

Catherine was humming along to _A Never Ending Dream by Cascada_. She had her radio turned to some euro-techno station and they were playing a lot of Cascada, but that was okay with Catherine, she loved Cascada, she had their C.D, and she had seen them live once. She was moving along to the beat as she made some toast. She plated the toast and poured some apple juice. She turned around just in time to see Sara walking down the hall. "Well hello there." She walked over to the couch and sat down, putting the toast and apple juice on the table. Sara sat down and relaxed for a second before speaking.

"Thank you." She smiled and picked up a piece of toast. She bit down and smiled. "Well at least you can make toast."

"Ouch that hurt, just cause I'm a horrible cook doesn't mean you can make fun of me." Catherine made a scrunched up face and then laughed. She saw Sara stiffen and she looked like she was about to apologize. "I'm kidding Sara ease up."

"I thought you wee being serious for a moment, sorry." She continued eating and drinking until everything was finished. Catherine had turned the TV on again and was now watching Crossing Jordan. "So Cat, what do you do in your free time?"

"I spend a lot of it with Lindsay, and when I'm not doing that, I'm usually writing, I like writing." She looked away from the TV and right at Sara.

"Oh, that's cool, I like writing too." She turned and looked at Catherine. Brown And Blue Locked.

"Really, Sara Sidle has time to herself out side of work?" Catherine giggled a bit before turning off the TV. She moved a bit closer to Sara so their knees were touching.

"Getting to know each other time already? Alright, then tell me, who is Miss. Catherine Willows? Because I'd love to know the real you." Sara turned her body slightly so she could see Catherine better. She suddenly knew, this was her favourite place on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I Don't Own CSI, Which Kind of Sucks, But What Ever.

"Well, Catherine Willows Is fascinated with the world around her. She likes romantic movies and comedies as well. She has a daughter; she loves her very much, and will do just about anything for her. She likes spending time with her friends and writing when she's alone. She's in love with someone she knows she can never have. That's the just of Catherine Willows, well, the just of me I guess." Catherine looked hard into Sara's beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"Who is this person that you love so much?" Sara tilted her head to the side and returned the smile back.

'_Open opportunity Catherine, go for it, and tell her. Say those words, it's you Sara. Just say it, come one woman speak, you are quite able. Open your mouth and start talking or else she's going to think you are crazy. Come one Willows, Speak!' _At once Catherine snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple times. "Oh, it's no one you know, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure? If I don't know them, then I can't torture them. So can I know? Please." Sara pouted, hoping it would work, but considering she had a ten year old daughter, she figured not.

"Do you really want to know Sara?" Sara didn't speak, but she nodded, and that was good enough for Catherine. "I lied when I said you didn't know them. You most likely know them quite well." Catherine was about to finish when Sara leaned over to Catherine's ear.

"Is it Greg? I thought there was something, but I wasn't sure." She leaned back so there was only an inch between their faces. Catherine shook her head and Sara just looked at her. "Oh."

"Now can I finish?" Sara nodded and Catherine picked up where she left off. "As I was saying, you know then quite well. You know them quite well because, well because it's you Sara." Catherine sighed and looked down. She couldn't look at Sara, she was afraid of what expression she might get. Sara's breath caught, she could barely breath.

"It's me?" Catherine looked up and nodded, she saw that Sara hadn't yet backed away from where she was. Catherine hopped that maybe she felt the same way, or she just hadn't got offended. She saw Sara looking down, obviously looking for the next thing to do. Sara looked up and locked eyes with Catherine, She was ready.

DUN DUN DUN, Cliff hanger, Don't hate me. I'll get the next one up ASAP For you. Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I Don't Own CSI, I'll Get Over I, Don't Worry About Me.

Sara started closing the distance between herself and Catherine. She got half way and was met by Catherine. Their lips crashed into each other and Catherine moved so she was hovering on top of Sara's body. Both women felt relived that after seven years, everything was out in the open. Just when Sara was about to deepen the kiss something burst through the front door. Both women scrambled to their position ten minutes before, which caused Sara some slight discomfort. "Are you okay Sara?"

"Yea I'm okay thanks Cat." Sara smiled.

"MOMMY!" a small ten year old girl came running towards her mom.

"Hey sweetie, you're back 3 weeks early from camp." Catherine picked up the young girl and set her in between herself and Sara. Nancy, Catherine's sister, came down the hall as well.

"Seems Lindsay didn't like camp, so they called me and I went and got her." Nancy pulled a check out of her pocket. "They refunded your money. Lindsay is just here o get some stuff and she can stay at my place." Nancy leaned against the back of the couch and looked at Lindsay.

"I wanna stay here with mom." She looked from her aunt to her mom and back again.

"No hunny, you have to stay at aunt Nancy's, now go get your stuff."

"Fine." Lindsay stood up and marched up to her room. Nancy took a look at Sara and smiled.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Nancy, Sara's sister, and you are?" Nancy stuck out a hand and Sara took it, giving her a firm shake.

"Sara Sidle, I work with Catherine in the crime lab." Sara did the same as Lindsay and went from Nancy, to the hot blonde, and back again.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sara." She turned to Catherine just as Lindsay came down the hall to where the three women were all talking.

"Well by mom." The little girl turned to Sara. "Hi and bye Sara, I hope you are okay, you look a little beat up, get better. I wanted to stay and hang out with you, but maybe another time." She wrapped her arms around the tall CSI's neck and then ran after her aunt. Both her mom and Sara spoke at the same time.

"Bye Linds!" Sara then turned her attention back to the blonde. Catherine was he first to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She looked down and blushed from embarrassment.

"Cat, it's okay, really. I really like you, I always have, if fact, I know for certain that I'm so in love with you it's not funny." So put a finger under her chin and pulled her up.

"I love you too Sara, and everything thing that has happened between us, the fights and everything, It has never been about hate. Last night, I wanted to stop the rain, but I cant stop the rain from falling."

"But you did stop the rain Cat, you always have.

**The End**

I Hope You Guys Liked It.

And here Are Those Lyrics

_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye_

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin 

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin


End file.
